This invention relates to flexible containers and bags for receiving and retaining human waste fluid such as urine. There exist many situations in which a person needs to eliminate urine, yet does not have access to appropriate toilet facilities. Hunters are especially familiar with this situation, as they typically spend many hours out in the woods, oftentimes in the same spot. While relieving oneself on the ground in the great outdoors presents a tempting solution, it is unwise to do so. Besides being unsanitary, the deposited urine leaves a lingering, distinct scent which may alert prey to the hunter's presence. Therefore, the hunter must either leave his blind or stand in search of a remote area to urinate to avoid compromising his hunting spot, or, instead, must sit still and bear the discomfort.
Another option is for the hunter to urinate into a container which can safely retain the fluid waste for later disposal. There exist many devices that provide such a container, ranging from flasks or jugs to flexible plastic bags. For any such type of device, however, it is important that it be made convenient to carry and simple to use. Hunters do not like to carry a lot of excess items out to the field, therefore rigid containers are not usually favored. Weather conditions may be cold and a hunter's hands may be chilled and cramped, therefore the device should be easily opened and closed to minimize spillage or leakage. The device should also be easy to hold and manipulate so that the hunter does not drop the device during usage.